Wayward Daughter (The Rewrite)
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: You know how Serena tends to run off at a moment's notice to do her duty as Sailor Moon. How would her parents react when their teenage daughter is continues to run off in the middle of the night with no explanation. Never knowing if she will be gone for hours or days. Obviously This is a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wayward Daughter**

 **Summary: You know how Serena tends to run off at a moment's notice to do her duty as Sailor Moon. How would her parents react when their teenage daughter is continues to run off in the middle of the night with no explanation. Never knowing if she will be gone for hours or days.**

 **Unable to take the constant stress and worry of never knowing where her daughter is, Irene has no choice but to ask Serena's father for help.**

 **Will hell rain down when Leroy Jethro Gibbs lands in Japan to escort his wayward daughter back to DC for the tough love and discipline he is famous for.**

 **And about the scouts, what will happen to them when their beloved leader is relocated half way around the world.**

 **I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon**

Gibbs was on his way to work on what he thought was a normal Monday morning. He was in the elevator on his way up to the bullpen when his cell phone started ringing, "Yeah, Gibbs," her answered.

"Jethro, It's Irene I need your help," she said in a rough voice.

Shocked Gibbs looked his watch, "Irene it's the middle of the night in Tokyo is Serena ok?"

"I don't know," Irene said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" he shouted.

"She's gone, Ken and I have been looking all day we checked at the police stations and all the hospitals she is no where to be found, please help I can't take this anymore." she cried.

"Anymore? Has this happened before?" he asked.

"It becoming more of a habit all the time she's sneaking out in the middle of the night, I am constantly getting calls from her school saying she's ditching classes. When she finally does come home she can never explain to me where she has been or what she's been up to."

"I'll be on the next flight to Tokyo you call me the moment she comes through the door. Don't let her out of your sight until I get there and tell her she'd better have a damn good explanation when I do." Gibbs hung up the phone just as the elevator doors opened.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted.

Tim shot out of his desk and looked at him, "Yeah Boss?"

"Get me on the next flight to Tokyo now!" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss?" Tim tried to ask.

"Just do it McGee," he said as he ran up the stair to the director's office.

Storming into Vance's office Gibbs looked at the director and informed him that he was leaving for Tokyo on a family emergency.

"When are you coming be back?" Leon asked.

"As soon as I find my daughter," he said as he as he marched out the door.

Running back down the stairs Gibbs shouted out "McGee!"

"Yeah Boss, your flight will be leaving in three hours I have all your flight information right here for you. You should have just enough time to head home grab a bag and go."

Gibbs grabbed the information as he ran past. "Good job McGee," he said and rushed to catch the elevator.

16 hours into his 18 hour flight Gibbs finally got the call he'd been waiting all day.

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro, It's Irene again."

"Irene!" Gibbs sat straight up in his seat, "Is she home yet?"

"Yes, she's finally home, I didn't even know she was home until I heard a noise upstairs when I went up to check there she was collapsed on her bed. She is an absolute mess it's obvious that she's been some kind of fight."

"Just how long has this been going on?" Gibbs questioned.

"She's been disappearing like this on and off again since she was fourteen." she explained.

"DAMN IT IRENE!" Gibbs shouted, " She's sixteen now this has been going on for two years and I'm just finding out about this now!"

"Please don't lecture me Jethro, At first we thought she was just looking for attention, Ken and I thought we could handle it ourselves so we saw no need to get you involved." She said.

"I am her father, I don't care if all she has is the sniffles I have the right to know about the wellbeing of my own child. When you got remarried and decided to move Serena to Japan I didn't fight you because I thought you and Ken could provide a more stable home for her then I could. I let myself be content with only getting to see her during her summer holidays because I thought it was the right thing for her. Now I find out I have a sixteen year old daughter running around going God knows where with God knows who, and you don't want me to lecture!" Gibbs was trying to keep his temper.

"We've done everything we know to do," Irene started to cry, "Please Jethro help us, I don't want to find our daughter in a morgue."

Gibbs' voice got rough as he almost started to cry as he was suddenly flooded with memories of Mike telling him Shannon and Kelly had been murdered, "Lets get something straight, I am doing this because I love Serena, I have already lost one daughter I'm not about to lose another one ." Gibbs listened a few minutes when Irene remained silent he continued, "Now this is how it's going to go, my plane lands in about two hours now that I know my daughter isn't lying dead some where I'm going to check into a hotel and get a little sleep then I'll be by first thing in the morning. Then as soon as I can get all the arrangements made Serena Is coming back to DC with me.

"There is no need for a hotel Jethro we have the guest room already made up for you," Irene informed him, " and I'm ready to do what ever it takes to keep Serena safe."

When Gibbs got to the house he had to see Serena for himself just to make sure she was really okay. When he got to her room she was still sprawled out on her bed like she had fallen into it. She never moved a muscle when Gibbs knelt down and gently stroked her face. He quickly looked her over sure enough she had bumps and burses, cuts and scratched on her arms and legs and who knows where else.

"Damn it little girl," he whispered, " What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"Meow," a black cat popped up from behind Serena and stared at him curiously.

"Hey," Gibbs said gently as he reached out to scratch her behind the ears. "You're not the one getting my girl into trouble are you?"

"Meow," the cat responded as she leaned into his hand and purred. Secretly Luna already knew who this man was. She wondered why Usagi's father was here and was it possible he knew anything.

Just then a cool breeze blew in through the open window causing Serena to shiver in her sleep. Gibbs walked over and closed the window then he covered her with a blanket from the end of the bed. Even though he was extremely tempted to haul her ass out of bed and demand some answers he could tell that right now she needed her rest more then she needed the ear full he had planned for her. After he leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead he stood up and went back downstairs there be time to take care of everything in the morning.

 **OK, this is my first attempt at a rewrite there will only be a few small changes in the first few chapters but will change dramatically by chapter 8. Basically I want to give her more time with her family and give Gibbs more time to ponder over her mystery.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wayward Daughter**

The Rewrite

I do not own Sailor Moon or NCIS

Chapter 2

When Serena woke up the next day the sun was shining. She turned to look at the clock she was surprised to learn that she had been sleeping for nearly eighteen hours, but she was still too tired and sore to care.

As she lay awake in her bed she couldn't help but think back on the past days' events. She had defeated Chaos and managed to free all the senshi from his grasp. The most surprising turn of events was the return of beloved Mamo-chan, but with Chaos gone perhaps things can finally go back to normal. Of course she also knew that this last battle had kept her away from home for a couple days and that her mother and step father would be worried and upset with her and some sort of punishment would be waiting for her when she got up today.

" _It's not fair,"_ she thought, " _I willingly risk my life day after day to keep this planet safe and what do I get in return? GROUNDED_!," her temper flared for a moment. " _Oh well, I guess it's a small price to pay in order to keep everyone I love safe_."

She hadn't been awake very long when she felt Luna brush up against her arm, "Usagi-chan, I have something important to tell you." Luna said.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door, "Hang on Luna I'm about to find out how much trouble I'm in."

When she opened the door the last thing she expected to see was one VERY angry marine staring back at her, "DADDY!" she shouted in a startled voice, " What are you doing here!"

"Surprised to see me!" Gibbs said his anger was already starting to rise in his voice, " I got one hell of a surprise myself, yesterday your mother called me and said she hadn't seen you for nearly twenty four hours."

"Daddy I swear it was an emergency, I had to go," Serena pleaded with him to try and understand.

"Serena, while you were getting your beauty sleep I've been talking with your mother and your teachers at school it seems you've had quite a few emergencies in the last two year what exactly are these emergencies that causes you be MIA all the time."

Serena looked at the floor tears starting to form in her eye, "I'm sorry Daddy. But I can't tell you that." she said sadly.

"You can't tell me? That's all I get? I just flew half way around the world, the entire time thinking I might never see you again, and your not even going to try to give me an explanation." Gibbs was hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. Didn't she know that he would do anything for her. That it didn't matter what the problem was her would still love her. "Serena, have I ever given you any reason not to trust me with your problems?"

Serena could no longer keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks, "Daddy I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, I love you, but if I tell you my secret it will cause problems for everyone who is dear to me. I swear I'm not doing anything wrong, please, PLEASE believe me." Serena pleaded with her father before she broke down crying.

"Is someone hurting you?" Gibbs asked pointing out some of the bruises on her body. He wanted so much to help her but how could he do the if she wouldn't tell him what the problem was.

"NO! No one is abusing me, you know I've always been a little clumsy." She tried to convince him.

"Serena! Don't lie to me I'm a cop and a Marine, you think I don't know a beating when I see one." Gibbs was having none of it.

"Okay fine," She gave in. "my friends and I had some problems with some bullies in the area, but we took care of it. Trust me we gave way more then we took."

"So you are getting into fights," Gibbs accused.

"Well, it's not like we go around looking for trouble, " Serena defended.

"When your gone a day or two at a time your looking for something!" Gibbs yelled again. "Now are you going to come clean with me and tell me what going on."

Serena just stared at the floor sadly what else could she do, if she said anymore she would reveal too much. She didn't even bother to look to Luna she couldn't do anything in this situation either.

When it became clear that he wasn't going to get any farther Gibbs decided it was time to lay down the law. "Fine; seeing how you refuse to tell me what's really going on then I'm going to do what is necessary to make sure it never happens again. Day after tomorrow you and I are boarding a plane for DC. Your mother is in agreement that Tokyo is no longer best environment for you so you are moving in with me permanently."

Serena froze, "Daddy! I can't I have people who need me here."

Gibbs stepped forward and lovingly cupped her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes, "I need you! Serena when your mother called and told me you were in a gone I thought I was reliving a nightmare. My entire flight I was thinking that if I had to bury another child that they might as well bury me too because I couldn't live through that again. Serena I love you more than anything and I'm going to do whatever I deem necessary to keep you safe."

Unable to hold herself back Serena slammed into him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I'm sorry Daddy; I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone."

Gibbs just held her protectively in his arms, relishing in the feeling of having her safe with him again. "Well young lady, you are a mess so I want you to take ten minutes and get cleaned up then I want to see downstairs so we can start making the arrangements." Gibbs kissed her on top of her head, " See you downstairs."

After he left Serena looked at Luna, "Luna what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Usagi-chan," Luna tried to reassure her, "we will figure out something. You should know by now that we all love you and will support you no matter what."

 **There we have it, this chapter was by far was the hardest to write in both versions of this story.**

 **I wanted to write it in such a way that you could see it from both points of view and could sympathize with both of them.**

 **Gibbs for being a father who just wants to keep his child safe, and Serena who is trying to save the world in secret and still live the life of an average teenager.**

 **A little background into Serena's character in this story, because she was born in the US but raised in Japan she is bilingual and I hope to have her demonstrate that in later chapters. Also her legal name is Serena Gibbs but when she moved to Japan she was given her Japanese name Usagi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wayward Daughter**

(The Rewrite)

I do not own Sailor Moon or NCIS

Chapter 3

Serena picked up her communicator and contacted her senshi. The inner senshi and Mamoru all quickly answered to Serena's call.

"Usako? Is everything okay?" Mamoru asked.

" I'm in huge trouble with my parents right now," Serena said.

"What do you mean Usagi-chan," Minako asked, "We all get pressured from our parents after coming home from a long battle. Everything will blow over and then everything will go back to normal."

"No I'm in HUGE trouble. When my mom hadn't seen me for nearly a day she called my father. When my dad got the call he freaked out and jumped on a plane and flew here from Washington DC. He says if I can't be honest about what I'm doing then he's making me move back to DC with him. Our plane is leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Usagi-chan, correct me if I'm wrong but you haven't seen your dad since you became a sailor senshi right?" Ami asked.

"That's right, I always used to spend my summers with him, but since becoming Sailor Moon there hasn't been enough time between enemies for me to go see him. The last two summer I had to beg him to let me stay." Serena explained.

"Oh Usagi-chan, your dad must miss you terribly." Makoto said. "I'm certain getting a frantic call from your mom must have scared him to death.

" I know all that, I don't blame him for doing what did or for wanting to protect me. I've really missed being with him and I've really missed all my family from NCIS , but what else could I do? What CAN I do? I'm still Sailor Moon."

"Usagi-chan, You are always going to be Sailor Moon. I think you should go and be with your dad, enjoy peace while we have it." Rei said.

"But what if there is an emergency and you need me?" Serena asked.

"If there is an emergency I'm certain Sailor Pluto will come get you, we have cell phones and our communicators so we can talk to each other when ever we need to." Ami tried to reassure her.

"Mamo-chan, you're being extremely quiet, what do think? I just got you back I don't know if I can say goodbye again." Serena told him.

"Usako, I love you. It doesn't matter where in the world you are that's never going to change. I think it's time for you to go be with your father. Besides there's still a chance for me to attend Harvard if you're going to be in D.C. it will make things a lot easier." Mamoru explained.

"Usagi-chan, you have the next thousand years to be with us, go be with your dad." Rei said.

"Thanks guys, I really have missed him," Serena said with tears in eyes.

"We'll be by tomorrow to say good bye we'll make sure to tell the outers as well." Minako said.

Serena looked at the clock and saw that her time was up, "Oh guys I have to go Daddy said to be down stairs in ten minutes and he always says exactly what he mean, See you tomorrow." after Serena the fastest shower in world history she quickly dressed and ran down stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Gibbs was just about head back up to get her.

"Your ten minutes were up ten minutes ago," Gibbs informed her.

Serena just smiled at him, "Yes sir, I would apologize but you have a rule about that." Then Serena walked up and threw her arms around him, "and in case you didn't know it I've really missed and I'm so happy you're here.

It was the happiest moment for Gibbs in two years he put his arms around her. "Come on we have a lot to do."

Serena was soon reminded what it was like to be the daughter of a marine. When Gibbs said to do something it got done. Gibbs already had all of Serena's school transcripts, and her passport ready to go. Soon Gibbs and Serena were packing up Serena's room trying to decide what needed to come with them and what could wait to be shipped later. By mid afternoon the next day everything was packed up and ready to go. The biggest issue was going to be getying Luna through customs, but Gibbs said not to worry that he thought he could pull some string to get her rushed through.

As planned the senshi came to wish Serena farewell, Gibbs simply watched from the dinning room while girls sat in the living room joking and laughing and carrying on with each other. He studied their interaction with each other he could tell they genuinely enjoyed each others company. Irene insisted that if Serena was out getting into trouble it wasn't with these girls. These girls were always respectful, polite and well behaved, and they always encouraged Serena to better herself not cause problems. The biggest problem Gibbs was having right now was his in ability to follow along in the conversation.

'Watashi wa mōru de, hoka no hi no kawaī doresu o mimashita," Serena said.

"Sukoshi ao to shiro no sandoresu-ken," said the other girl with the long blond hair.

Of course Mamoru came as well. Irene hand also mentioned him, she said that he was a very driven, responsible, hard working young man the only thing that concerned her a little about his was his age and that actually bothered Kenji more than it bothered her. Before Mamoru would allow himself to sit with the girls he made a point to introduce himself to Gibbs. He told him who he was, how he felt about Serena and some of the plans he had for the future.

"I'll be honest I'm having a hard time trusting any of Serena's friends right now. She's been disappearing in the middle of the night and no one will tell me why," Gibbs said with a cool steely voice. "So why should I trust you?"

"Whatever secrets she has are between you and her it's not my place to tell, what I can tell you is that Usako has dedicated her life to helping those around her. Just as I have dedicated mine to doing whatever I need to in order to protect her." Mamoru said. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Gibbs looked at the young man in front of him, "I'm willing to do whatever I have to to keep her safe as well," Gibbs said.

"I understand Gibbs-san, I am merely asking to be allowed to write and to talk to her with your permission. I hope over time I can gain your trust enough that you will allow me to see her under your supervision." Mamoru said.

"Gibbs looked sharply at the young man in front of him, "You know my trust can be hard to get. You sure you want to put yourself through that?"

"Yes sir, I love her," Mamoru stated," and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with her."

Gibbs gave a small nod and a half smirk, "Well young man, I guess we're going to see just how much endurance you got."

Before to long Gibbs informed the group that it was time to wrap up their little party, they had an early departure in the morning and it was time for Serena to start heading for bed. Serena walked over to the door to say good bye to all her guests.

The first to leave were Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, they gave her two concert tickets and a pair of back stage passes, "We have a concert date in Washington in about six weeks, we would love it if you would come to see us," Michiru told her.

"Thank you so much," she said as she hugged each of them.

Next came Seteuna, as Seteuna hugged Serena she whispered in her ear, " Princess, I hope you know that no matter where you are I am ready to help you at a moments notice. So if you need me or any of the senshi just let me know and I'll get them to you."

"Thanks Puu, I can always count on you," Serena smiles.

After Seteuna had left, Mamoru came to Serena, "Everything is set I will start my first semester at Harvard in about three month, and I'll be at the airport tomorrow to see you off. Everything is going to be fine Usako so don't worry." Serena threw her arms around him and held him for moment then after a kiss Mamoru said good night.

Then came the hard part, saying good bye to Minako, Makoto , Ami, and Rei. For a moment all five girls just looked at each other; all of them had tears in there eyes. Then Serena could no longer contain herself as she threw herself at the girls and they were all wrapped up in a big group hug. "I'm going to miss you guys so much, could never ask for better friends."

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "we have something for you." as she handed her a large scrapbook.

"We all worked on it together," Ami said, "it has all the picture and mementos of all the good times we've had together."

"We made sure to leave plenty of room in the back so you know we plan on having many more good times to come." Minako told her.

"I also left you a couple notes inside for you to read later," Rei said. " I hope you enjoy your new life in D.C."

After she hugged them all again they left. Serena stood at the door clutching her scrapbook with tears streaming down her face until she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned and looked Gibbs was standing there with concern in his eyes, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "it's hard to say good bye but I am truly happy to be able to be with you, and my extended family at NCIS."

Gibbs rubbed her shoulders a few more moments then he guided her towards the stairs, "Alright then, off to bed with you, we have an early start tomorrow.

 **Wow great to see so many subscriber. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please don't forget to read and review.**

 **Translation 1: I saw the cutest dress the other day at the mall**

 **Translation 2: The little blue and white sundress right**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wayward Daughter**

(The Rewrite)

Chapter 4

The next morning Gibbs and Serena were waiting to hear flight being called.

"Usako!" she heard Mamoru call her.

She looked up and saw him standing there, "Mamo-chan!" the she looked at Gibbs, "Daddy is it okay if we just take a moment?"

Gibbs nodded in permission, he then watched as Mamoru put his arm around her and stepped just a few feet away.

"Anata to hanarete sabishiku narimasu," Serena said. "Watashitachiha kono yōna mama ni suru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita nozomimasu"

Watashi wa anata ni amarini mo ketsujō shimasu," Mamoru replied as he stroked the promise ring on her finger. 'Kankei naku, anata wa arimasen doko ka watashitachiha hanarete watashi no kokoro wa itsumo anata ni dono kurai ni zokushimasu sa rete imasu."

Finally Gibbs heard their flight being called, "Serena!" he called her back.

Serena looked to him and nodded then quickly looked to Mamoru again and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "Watashi wa, Mamo-chan ga anata o aishite."

"Watashi wa, Usako o anata o aishite," Mamoru said before letting her go.

As Gibbs led her towards the plane he looked seriously annoyed, he was not ready to see his daughter be so affectionate with a guy and he couldn't help but be a little less sorry he was putting a globe between them.

On the plane Gibbs observed Serena as she quietly looked out the window. They had only been in the air a few hours but looking at her she looked completely exhausted, it was obvious that the past few days had taken a toll on her. When he saw her fighting to stay awake he reach over and squeezed her hand. Serena jumped a bit then turned and looked at Gibbs.

"Hey, we still have a long flight, you might as well sleep for awhile," Gibbs said.

Serena nodded her head then she lifted the arm rest between them, she scooted herself a little closer to him she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. While she was sleeping Gibbs studied her again. She had changed so much since he last saw her, but that was to be expected when he hadn't seen her in two years. Why the hell he agreed to let her stay in Japan the last two summers he'll never know. He could still hear the plea in her voice as she begged him to let her stay, she wanted to spend the summer with her friends. He could still feel the hurt and the extreme disappointment when she didn't want to come to visit. He wasn't the only one disappointed his entire team had come to look forward to having Serena for the summer. Abby in particular had come to love Serena like a kid sister, and she couldn't quite keep the tears from rolling down when Gibbs told her Serena wouldn't be coming.

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts as Serena shifted slightly. It was at this time that Gibbs noticed the broach that Serena was wearing, he wondered what made it so special to her. To him it looked like a peace of costume jewelry, but he noticed in the last two days if she wasn't wearing it she had it tucked in her pocket. She even took it to bed with her as it rested next to her pillow.

Serena stirred again her face twisted and her eyebrows scrunched together. Then suddenly Serena's breathing heavily and she clung to Gibbs' arm.

"Hey, hey Serena, wake up," Gibbs shook her to wake her from the nightmare she was having.

Finally Serena bolted straight up in her seat. As she looked all around trying to remember where she was at and regain her composer she involuntarily clutched her broach.

Gibbs reached out to pull her close, "Serena, are you okay?"

She looked at him still trying to calm herself, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said.

Gibbs couldn't help but notice that she still had a white knuckle grip on her broach, which only served to fuel more questions in his head.

"You want to tell me what it was about," Gibbs asked hoping she would confide in him.

"It's nothing," she said, "just a bad dream about snakes, I hate snakes."

Gibbs could tell she was still holding back from him. This frustrated Gibbs, what happened to the little girl that used to tell him everything? The one that would call him several times a week just to tell him what was on her mind. Whatever it was she was guarding must be something huge to cause such a change. As he looked at her now, gone were those ever cheerful sparkling blue eyes of her. Now when he looked at them he saw fear, pain and grief. Now more then ever he was determined to get to the bottom of things.

After along flight Gibbs and Serena finally arrived at home. Gibbs helped Serena take her bags to her room, Luna did have to spend the night in quarantine but Gibbs promised her he'd work on having her home by tomorrow. As they placed the bags on the floor Gibbs looked at Serena, "You tired?" he asked. 

"It's been a very long day but I think I'm to wound up to sleep," she said, " How about dinner first?"

"Only if you help," he smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want my help, my cooking skills haven't improved much," she laughed.

"Oh I'm certain we can find something for you to do," he assured her.

They went down to the kitchen and they worked together to make dinner. While they were working there seemed to be an invisible wall between them Serena was polite and smiled when Gibbs talk to her but he could tell that her mind was still back in Tokyo.

Serena set the table and they both sat down together. "So tell me about your friends," Gibbs asked. "How did you meet and how you get to be so close?"

"Wait one moment I'll be right back," Serena ran upstairs quickly, in a few moments she came back with the scrapbook her friends had given her. She placed it in front of Gibbs and opened it. "Okay, here we go, first we have my friend Ami Mizuno." Serena pointed a studious looking young lady in a perfectly pressed school uniform and a pile of books in arms, "She's a class mate of mine, not only does she have the highest GPA in our school, she reads anything she can get her hands on, she writes poetry and music, she's a computer genius, and her greatest dream is to become a doctor. Best of all with all her accomplishments she remains humble and kind towards everyone."

Sounds like she'd get along with Abby," Gibbs said with a grin.

Serena agreed whole heartedly, "Absolutely, though she actually reminds me of Tim more then Abby. I debt Ducky would love her too."

"This is Minako Aino another classmate of mine," Serena pointed to a bubbly looking blond with a big red bow in her hair. "She my favorite mall trolling, video gaming companion."

"Then there is Makoto Kino," she pointed to a tall brunette. "When I first met her she had a bit of a bad reputation for fighting I actually became friends with her because I was the only one in school who wasn't afraid of her. She's settled down a lot but she's still a very talented marital artist, plus she is the best cook I've ever met."

"Now this is Rei Hino," Serena pointed to a girl with long black hair, and was wearing a temple robe, "I first met her at her grandfather's temple. When we first met we actually did not get along very well, but now is one of my most trusted friends. She's a priestess at the temple, plus she has many musical and artistic talents.

Serena flipped through the pages until she found the photo she was looking for. "Now these four ladies really add class to the group This is Haruka Tenoh I met her and her partner Michelle Kaioh at the video arcade. Haruka is a race car driver on the Asian and European circuits. When she's around she takes it upon herself to be my own personal body guard. Michiru is a talented artist and violinist she's almost always on tour with her orchestra. That is Seteuna Meioh she's a REAL good friend of the family. Finally that is Hotaru Tomoe she is the foster child of Seteuna , Haruka , and Michiru."

Gibbs looked and listened as Serena told him about her friends, he was amazed by just how much she seemed to love them. Like each one of them was a best friend. Gibbs casually flipped through the scrapbook until he saw a photo that caught his eye it was a picture of Serena standing next to the same young man he met the other day he had his arm around her shoulder and Serena was leaning into him while they smiled at the camera.

"Tell me about this young man?" Gibbs asked. He couldn't help but smile when Serena's cheeks turned and she stared at the floor.

"Mamo-chan," Serena whispered as her face lit up. "I met Mamo-chan about two years ago, when we first met I actually hated him. Every time we saw each other we would fling insults at each other. But as I got to know him more I came to realize that all the insults were to mask his true feelings. When Mamo-chan was four years old he was orphaned in a car accident, suffering from amnesia he grew up in an orphanage where he had very few friend. So to save himself he built up a wall around himself and he would push away anyone who would try to get close. Once I found out what his problem was I sunk my heals in to the ground to try to prove that there were people in this world who did care about him. Now I love him more than life itself I would do anything to keep him safe.

Gibbs felt a slight twinge of guilt and a little bit of sympathy for the for the young man he remembered the tone in Mamoru's voice when he talked about his feelings for Serena.

Serena put the scrapbook away, then she and Gibbs finished diner. She was helping him with dishes when Serena spoke up again. "Daddy?" she asked, "Now that I'm here what's the plan for me now?"

"Well Serena, you and I seem to have a trust issue, you were keeping secrets from me in Japan and you still are. So until we rebuild the trust between us you are going to be on a very tight schedule. Now I have already talked to Director Vance and until you start school next week you will be coming with me to NCIS. While you are there you'll have a little job with the supply department, basically if anyone in the building needs office supplies you're going to get them what they need. When school does start you will ride the bus to school and after school you will take the bus to NCIS where you will go to Abby's lab and find a quiet place to do your homework until I come take you home. On nights I work late Abby has already agreed to come and stay with you here.

Serena couldn't help but let out big sigh, so she was still grounded, was anyone ever going to appreciate the sacrifices she had to make. She knew that there was no point in arguing with her father. Once he made a decision it might as well be set in stone. Serena sadly nodded her head in agreement.

Gibbs turned and looked at the clock, "Well young lady it's starting to get late and we do have to go to work tomorrow so you better get to bed."

Serena turned to head to her room, but she turned back and put her arms around his neck, "Daddy, I know I haven't told you everything, and I know how much that bothers you. Please try to understand my secret has nothing to do with me not trusting you. It's simply a matter of burden and responsibility it's mine to bare and no one, not even you can help me carry it.," she said sadly, "I promise I will do whatever you require of me, I love you."

Gibbs held her close for a moment, what burden could she be baring that she felt she had to do it on her own, "I love you too," he said has he kissed the top of her head. "Come on now, off to bed."

 **Translation 1: I will miss you, I wish we didn't have to leave this way**

 **Translation 2: I will miss you too, no matter where you are or how long we are apart my heart will always belong to you**

 **Translation 3: I love you, Mamo-chan**

 **Translation 4: I love you, Usako**


End file.
